orion_sandbox_enhancedfandomcom-20200223-history
Tutorial
This page describes the beginning quests of the game known as the tutorial. The first thing told to the player during this stage is to try moving the character using "A" or "D". Alternatively, the left and right arrow key also work. However to complete this part of the tutorial the player must use the "A "and "D" keys. The player should use the W, space, or up arrow key to jump. Holding down the jump key will allow the player to jump higher. The first thing that must be done is to run to the nearest tree and start punching the bottom of the trunk. Wood will gradually come away and eventually the entire tree will fall or "break" and turn into several pieces of wood, which can be collected. The player must then access their inventory by clicking the backpack button in the bottom left of the screen or pressing e. If the player is registered, then he/she will complete the quest "Registered Hero" and get bonus equipment. The player should craft the workbench in the decorations category then find an empty two block long space devoid of grass or any plants. There, the player will be able to create basic items using the resources found. Building a Shelter The first thing you must do is make a shelter to complete "Survive the first night" quest. Place blocks of wood around you so that they form a rectangle around you. Access the workbench and craft some doors. They can only be placed between two blocks vertically, so break down part of your wall to place a door there. You may need to have a door on either side. You won't need much on your first night. Craft some wooden tools with the wood you have. If you run out then you can always get more wood. Craft torches as well, as you will need them to light up your shelter and the surrounding area. You can quickly take out your torches by holding the shift key. Craft a cudgel, which looks like a bat, and hunt some animals. Sheep will drop sheep leather, which is necessary for crafting a bed. You will then be able to complete the "Bed and spawning point" quest. Once you have your bed down, right click it to activate it. Your bed may have to be reactivated if you find another bed and activate that one, otherwise you won't be able to spawn there. Mining You need to mine in order to access metals, which you can use. Spend some time underground, where you can find better materials for your tools, weapons, and armor. You will need to craft an anvil to craft metal objects, so you must find bronze first. To do that you need a stone pickaxe. Mine some with your wooden one. Then craft a furnace using the cobblestone you collected so that you can smelt the metals you find into useable ingots. Most tools (exception being the watering can), weapons, and armor you use will have a durability. Once that runs out, you will be unable to use it until you repair it. Tips * Repair your equipment by opening the inventory and clicking the rightmost tab in the crafting section to open up repairs. Click the buttons for each item to repair it. Make sure you have a good supply of materials for your items so that you can quickly repair it. * Craft a chest or take one home with you to store your items. You can also buy a golden chest at the lighthouse. * Keep at least a workbench with you for emergency crafting of items, like ladders. * Ores and ingots can both repair, but only ingots can be used for crafting. * Cook meat to increase the amount of health it restores. * Go monster hunting to gain xp and level up. This is mandatory for completing the "Leveling up" quest. * The flying islands above you contain valuable treasures. Climb up to them to collect the stuff in them. The last one houses the Imperator Finalum, the evil invader of the planet. He has a nice couch though, but he doesn't want you to take it. * Craft an alchemist table to craft potions. * Later on in the game, you can craft the Techno Workshop and Med Station, which will enable you to craft more advanced items and potions. * There are caves hidden underground that contain chests and treasure boxes full of valuable stuff, as well as the old goblin laboratories. But beware, as monsters lurk beneath there as well. * Dying will decrease your xp, so be very careful not to die. Carry food and potions with you at all times to heal. Category:Mining Category:Minerales